Farbe
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Mewarnai sesuatu dengan beragam warna yang indah itu memang mudah, tetapi bagaimana jika mewarnai kehidupan seseorang? Eren Jaeger seorang peri normal ditugaskan untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah seseorang yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu permasalahannya. AU!Modern. Yaoi. Rivaille/Eren. RiRen. Fairy!Eren. Warning Inside. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

_Fairy_—

—Apa itu _Fairy_?

_Fairy _atau peri sering diidentifikasikan sebagai makhluk-makhluk mitologis yang sering digunakan pada cerita rakyat, dongeng, fiksi, untuk menggambarkan makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan magis, dan terkadang turut ikut campur dalam urusan-urusan manusia.

Wujud dan penampakan mereka pun bervariasi, berkisar antara seukuran serangga hingga lebih besar dari manusia.

Menurut orang-orang awam yang selalu berpikiran _mainstream_, peri selalu berhubungan dengan kecil, alam, terbang, bersayap, magis, dsb. Sedangkan menurut cerita rakyat Skotlandia, peri dibagi menjadi _Seelie Court_, dan _Unseelie Court—_tapi di sini tidak akan membahas itu.

Tak usah jauh-jauh untuk kita membayangkan apa itu peri, pasti beberapa orang pernah mendengar dongeng _Peter Pan_ dan peri kecilnya _Tinkerbell_ atau pernah membaca buku "_The World Guide to Gnomes, Fairies, Elves & Other Little People" _yang dikarang oleh Nancy Arrowsmith mengenai peri_._

Kadang peri diceritakan suka membantu manusia, memberi kebahagiaan, membawa keberuntungan, dan terkadang sebaliknya.

Kepercayaan terhadap sosok peri pun sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun lalu, tetapi seiring perkembangan zaman hal-hal mengenai peri kini hanya menjadi sebuah cerita isapan jempol.

Percaya akan kehadirannya atau tidak, kita juga tidak mengetahuinya_—_

_—_Atau memang tidak ingin mengetahuinya?

Dan kini peri itu akan dihidupkan kembali dengan sebuah kehidupan yang berbeda.

Mengenai seorang Peri bersama seseorang tak dikenalnya yang memiliki hati sedingin es.

* * *

_Disclaimer :  
Farbe ©Adelia-chan  
Shingeki no Kyojin ©Isayama Hajime_

_Genre: Romance/Fantasy_

_Pairing: Rivaille/Eren Jaeger_

_Rated: T+_

_Summary: Mewarnai sesuatu dengan beragam warna yang indah itu memang mudah, tetapi bagaimana jika mewarnai kehidupan seseorang? Eren Jaeger seorang peri normal ditugaskan untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah seseorang yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu permasalahannya._

_WARNING:_

_Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Bishounen, Fairy!Eren, Typo, Dll._

.

**Bold**: keterangan penting, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, isi pesan-pesan tertentu, dalam mimpi, _Flashback_, suara benda, dll.

Underline: hal-hal penting, dll.

.

**A/N: **Ide fic ini sudah dari satu tahun yang lalu pada saat saya dengerin lagu _Kokoro _yang dinyanyikan Kagamine Rin_—_yang membuat saya bingung karena cerita sama ide gak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Jangan permasalahkan judul, karena itu saya dapat setelah terbangun dari tidur... Di sini _setting_-nya zaman modern.._. _saya juga gak terlalu tahu tentang peri, jadi agak aneh mungkin? Sekarang saya nyoba-nyoba merangkai bahasa yang bagus... tapi malah agak aneh dan jadi membosankan ya?

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, silakan klik gambar unyu-unyu berbentuk tanda panah di sebelah kiri layar Anda_._

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Hari Minggu, pukul 08.00 pagi.

Dipagi hari _Elfame _dengan langit biru terasa sangat indah saat matahari menunjukan sinarnya, selain itu udaranya juga terasa sangat dingin, cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu menusuk, aroma titisan embun-embun pagi yang segar, kicauan burung yang merdu, pepohonan yang rindang, tumbuh-tumbuhan dan rerumputan yang menari, hewan-hewan berkeliaran, dan peri-peri berterbangan, menambahkan estetika di seluruh pandang.

_Elfame_ adalah tempat di mana peri-peri tinggal, tempat yang sangat menyenangkan, dan tempat itu juga sungguh indah untuk dipandang. Tidak sedikit pula peri-peri yang tinggal di sana, sehingga menciptakan sebuah tempat yang ramai dengan mahluk mitologis tersebut. Tempat ini memiliki perbatasan dengan dinding tinggi yang diberi nama _Maria,_ _Rose_, dan_ Sina. _Salah satu kota yang berada di sana adalah kota Shiganshina

Hari ini tempat itu terasa nyaman, sunyi, damai, dan_—_

_BRAK!_

Dipagi hari Shiganshina selalu terasa nyaman dan damai... kecuali tempat tinggal seorang keluarga Jaeger ini.

"AKU TERLAMBAT!" seorang pemuda _brunette_ yang diketahui memiliki titisan darah dari seorang _fairy_ keluar dari sebuah rumah pohon.

Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin untuknya seperti ini.

Jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru hari ini, terlihat dari penampilannya yang berantakan, seperti kemeja yang agak kusut dan dikeluarkan, celana panjang berwarna hitam yang sedikit kedodoran, rambutnya yang lupa disisir, dan jubah berwarna hijau tua tersampir di bahunya.

Terlihat cahaya terang menyelimuti keberadaan pemuda tersebut, bagai bunga sempurna yang bermekaran dari kuncup, dalam sekejap dari punggung sang Peri muncul sepasang sayap indah yang hanya berupa cahaya tipis berwarna hijau terang. Kemudian Peri bersurai _brunette _itu pun menggunakan sayapnya untuk terbang.

Jika dilihat-lihat ukuran pemuda itu dari peri lainnya sedikit berbeda, ukuran tubuh pemuda itu seukuran dengan tubuh manusia sedangkan peri lainnya seukuran dengan serangga, dan oh ya, hampir semua ukuran peri di sana berbeda-beda, sangat bervariasi.

Baiklah, Fokus kepada pemuda _brunette_ tersebut kembali.

"Mengapa Mikasa tidak membangunkanku?!" jeritnya kesal dan sedikit menggeram, ia melirik ke sekitarnya lalu bergumam, "Aku bakal kena hukuman!"

Di tangan kirinya ia menggenggam secarik kertas dan secara tidak sengaja jika diperdekat lagi akan terlihat sebuah tulisan.

* * *

_From: Mikasa Ackerman_

_To: Eren Jaeger_

_"Eren, The Head Instructor of Trainees Squad memintamu untuk bertemu di ruangnya, sekarang juga. Kau pasti tahukan tempatnya? Aku juga berada di sana."_

* * *

Pemuda tersebut yang diketahui memiliki nama Eren Jaeger terlihat semakin panik mengingat pesan yang baru saja ditulis oleh temannya, Mikasa Ackerman.

Menghirup gas yang bernama oksigen banyak-banyak, lalu mengepakan sayapnya lebih cepat.

Dan selanjutnya pemuda tersebut langsung menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

.

.

Terkadang melawan rasa takut itu penting, dalam momen apa pun harus dilakukan dengan berani dan optimis. Terbukti oleh seorang Eren Jaeger yang bisa menyangkal rasa takut yang melanda setiap saat, tapi entah kenapa pengecualian untuk saat ini.

Menelan ludahnya, menatap takut-takut sebuah pintu kokoh berwarna coklat marun dengan ukiran-ukiran cantik di sana, terdapat pula plat nama terbuat dari kayu yang terpasang di tengah pintu memberi aksen enak dipandang oleh siapapun.

Sesungguhnya tampilan luar dapat menipu mata semua orang baru ataupun lama di sekitar tempat ini, bagi yang tidak mengetahui pemilik sang ruangan lebih baik tidak usah_—_jangan masuk ke ruangan tersebut, karena pemilik itu lebih mengerikan dari iblis manapun.

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, menimang-nimang apa ia akan mengetuk pintu tersebut atau akan langsung ia tinggal lari. Jika ia ketuk pintu tersebut maka yang didapatkannya adalah omelan dan cacian kejam dari sang Kepala Instruktur, tetapi jika ia tinggal lari juga akan membawa hal buruk_—_lebih buruk dari yang ia bayangkan, bisa saja ia dibunuh secara perlahan dengan beberapa hukuman-hukuman didapati yang tidak masuk akal dari kewajaran dan transenden_—_walaupun ia seorang peri sekalipun_—_seperti misalnya menghitung bulu angsa, bulu kucing atau menghitung desir pasir pantai.

Yang lebih parah kalau sampai ada _cutterblade—_yang terbuat dari bahan material yang dibencinya_—_menggores urat lehernya.

Temannya Jean Kirschtein pernah merasakan hukuman tersebut.

Kembali pada obyek utama yang kini sedang termenung dalam memikirkan hal ini.

Karena masih sayang nyawa, ia berpikir lebih baik mengetuk pintu saja.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk..._

Sebuah ketukan halus yang hampir tidak terdengar sedikit pun memecahkan kesunyian.

Pemuda bersurai _brunette _itu berharap yang membukakan pintu bukan seseorang yang kejam, laknat dan jahanam seperti _The Head Instructor of Trainees Squad _yang memiliki ras sebagai _elf _itu.

Baiklah, menghina seseorang di belakang itu tidak baik.

"Ya?" sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan pandangan pemuda itu. Kini yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah iblis menyeramkan, melainkan bidadari yang jatuh dari negeri kayangan_—_ahem, maksudnya temannya yang memiliki wajah oriental, kulit putih halus, dan memiliki ras yang perlu dipertanyakan_—_bukan dari ras _fairy_ maupun ras _elf _ataupun yang lainnya_—_sekaligus seorang teman yang sangat protektif padanya.

"Ah, Mikasa?"

"Lama sekali kau datang, Eren." kemudian gadis itu_—_Mikasa membukakan pintu, membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya_,_ Eren, untuk segera masuk. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menunduk takut lalu masuk begitu saja.

Menengok ke arah temannya, Mikasa menunggu Eren di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Jaeger?" sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah Eren. Mendongak ke atas dan menemukan mahluk yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Ma-maaf 'kan saya, _sir_."

Terlihat seorang botak licin bersahaja_—_Keith Shadis berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapan Eren. Ya, dia adalah _The Head Instructor of Trainees Squad _yang barusan disebut-sebut, dan sesuai dengan namanya dia adalah seseorang yang sangat sadis.

"Baiklah, aku menolerirnya. Lebih baik sekarang kau duduk di sana dan mendengarkan semua ucapan Komandan _Stationary Guards_," ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang sudah disiapkan untuk Eren, dan juga ada Komandan yang kini sedang duduk manis di sebrang sana.

Eh?

Tidak ada hukuman?

Tidak ada omelan dan cacian?

Tidak ada _cutterblade _yang menggores leher?

Tetapi kenapa harus ada Komandan _Stationary Guards_ di sini?

Apakah ia akan menandatangani surat pengunduran diri dari _headquarter_ ini?

Eren hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah obyek yang kini sedang memberinya senyum ramah, dari senyuman itu bisa terlihat aura berwibawa dari seorang Komandan _Stationary Guards—_Dot Pixis.

Tadinya Eren ingin bertanya, tetapi ia tidak ingin diomeli oleh seseorang di sampingnya karena terlalu banyak membuang waktu berharga milik sang Kepala Instruktur _Trainees Squad_, maka dari itu ia langsung berjalan menuju tempatnya.

Di seberang sana, Dot Pixis menatap Eren yang kini berjalan canggung kearahnya. Surai-surai _brunette_-nya yang sedikit berantakan tersisir oleh hembusan angin tenang, membingkai wajah tampan dan manis pemuda tersebut. Jubah hijau tua polos yang asal-asalan dipakai. Kemeja yang sedikit basah mencetak garis-garis otot tubuh yang tak terlalu timbul. Aroma asam keringat dan harum apel manis seketika menyeruak keseluruh ruangan. Air muka yang menunjukan tatapan kuat penuh tekad. Iris zamrud yang jernih, seolah-olah alam hijau sendiri meminjamkan warna-warnanya. Tak heran membuat sang Komandan _Stationary Guards _melayangkan pandangannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Uhm, mengapa saya dipanggil seperti ini?" pemuda beriris zamrud membuka suara.

"Hmm, hanya ingin memberikanmu beberapa tugas," jawab Dot Pxis dengan tenangnya.

Eren merasa dirinya sedikit spesial di sini. Sebab di hadapannya ini _The Commander of Stationary Guards,_ seseorang dari ras _elf _dan tokoh penting dalam _Elfame_ yang selalu turun ikut serta dalam kegiatan masyarakat, istilahnya merakyat. Sehingga dicap menjadi tokoh idola dari para peri kanak-kanak sampai lansia.

Tapi ia juga merasa bingung, biasanya hanya peri-peri yang dicap professional dan terkenal saja yang diberi tugas secara khusus seperti ini, sedangkan ia hanya seorang anggota biasa yang suka membuat masalah.

Mungkin Eren terlalu merendahkan diri, tapi memang ada benarnya juga.

"Ka-kalau boleh saya tahu. Tugas apa yang akan Anda berikan?" Eren mencoba bahasanya sedikit lebih formal di hadapan sang Komandan, agar ia tidak dianggap dan dicap sebagai anggota yang buruk mengingat barusan ia terlambat datang ke sini.

"Ini lihatlah," perintahnya sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Eren, dan tentu Eren sendiri menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Eren mencoba membaca dan mencerna setiap kata-kata dan kalimat yang tertulis pada kertas tersebut tersebut.

_'Ah, sebuah biodata?' _pekiknya dalam hati.

"Jaeger, aku Dot Pixis, _The Commander of Stationary Guards_ memberikanmu tugas untuk membantu seorang anak manusia dari teman lamaku yang bernama_—_" menggantung kalimatnya, lalu menghirup napas sebentar dan menatap sekelilingnya untuk menambah kesan dramatis.

"_—_Rivaille."

Hening.

Eren terdiam, Dot Pixis terdiam, Keith Shadis terdiam, Mikasa terdiam.

"Emm, kenapa harus saya, kenapa tidak peri yang lebih baik dari saya saja?" Eren membuka suara mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan yang melanda. Ia baru tersadar bahwa ucapannya barusan terdengar tidak sopan.

"Inilah permasalahannya, para peri perfessional semuanya sedang mendapat tugas, dari _Trainee Squad_, _Military Police, Scouting Legion, Stationary Guards_ dan lainnya juga sama. Jadi hanya kau saja yang bisa kuharapkan," alasan Komandan Pixis. Eren menunduk sebentar, menimang-nimang apa ia akan menerimanya atau tidak. Sedangkan seorang paruh baya di depannya hanya menatap bingung pemuda 15 tahun tersebut.

"Baik, saya akan melakukannya. Tapi saya harus membantu apa?" kali ini Eren 'lah yang menatap bingung Dot Pixis.

Menghela napas sebentar sebelum berbicara.

"Aku dengar ia memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin, jarang menunjukan emosinya, sedikit kaku dan tidak peka terhadap sekitarnya, kehidupannya bagai _monochrome _tanpa warna," jawab sang Komandan yang masih mempertahankan senyum ramahnya dan aura berwibawa itu.

"Jadi, tugas saya?" tanya Eren yang sedikit tak sabaran.

"Membuatnya menyelesaikan masalah, itu saja."

Eren kembali terdiam.

_'Itu saja?' _pikir Eren.

"Tetapi jangan anggap remeh dahulu, ia ini sangat sulit dihadapi, Jaeger." seolah-olah mahluk di hadapannya bisa membaca pikirannya, Eren langsung terdiam.

"Ba-baik, saya tidak akan ceroboh dalam mengambil tindakan. Tapi permasalah yang ia hadapi seperti apa?" tanya Eren.

"Sedikit cerita, dari umur yang masih dibilang belum matang ia harus mengalami peristiwa tak enak yaitu, kehilangan kedua orang tuanya disebuah insiden pembunuhan." terdiam sebentar, Eren sedikit tertegun.

"ia pun dirawat oleh pamannya, tetapi beberapa hari kemudian pamannya meninggal. Sekarang ia dirawat oleh teman Ayahnya. Mulai dari situ dia bertekad untuk hidup mandiri. Ia dari kecil berkembang menjadi anak yang disiplin dan tegas." menarik napas dalam-dalam, Dot Pixis melanjutkan ceritanya dengan sedikit lebih melodramatis.

"kini, ia selalu dikenal oleh orang-orang sebagai orang yang tidak berperasaan dan memiliki hati sedingin es. Kehidupannya sangat muram, tak ada apapun yang bisa membuat hidupnya berarti. Jadi, aku menyuruhmu melakukan ini untuk mengubah kehidupan _monochrome-_nya menjadi jauh lebih berwarna," menggantung kalimatnya, Dot Pixis menatap Eren dengan intens.

"bagai mewarnai sebuah sketsa gambar di atas kain kanvas dengan kuas dan beberapa cat warna di atas _palette_." seketika Eren langsung tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengarkan alasan mengapa sang Komandan Pixis memberikan tugas itu kepadanya.

Oh sungguh?

Mengapa ucapan sang Komandan terdengar sedikit puitis?

"Ba-baik, _sir_. Saya akan melakukannya." Eren mengangguk, dalam hati ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari mewarnai yang diucapkan Komandan Pixis dan masih tidak mengerti apa itu sebenarnya tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

Pandangan Eren pun teralih kembali kepada lembaran kertas yang berisi biodata dari seseorang yang bernama Rivaille. Dahinya sedikit berkedut ketika membaca tulisan itu kembali.

_'Hmm, kenapa umur dan beberapa keterangan lainnya tidak dijelaskan? Tak adakah foto dari orang ini? Bagaimana caranya aku untuk mengenalinya?' _beberapa pertanyaan terlintas dipikiran Eren.

"Umur dan beberapa lainnya menjadi rahasia pribadi dirinya sendiri. Untuk mengenalnya cukup gampang, lihat saja wajahnya. Ia memiliki wajah datar yang lebih datar dari tembok yang dilapisi beton_—_ahem. Lalu rambutnya yang berwarna hitam _ebony_ seperti warna rambut Ackerman_._" yang merasa namanya disebutkan tersentak kaget sebentar dan kemudian kembali dengan ekspresi _keep _kalem-nya.

"potongan rambut _Mohawk_ dan poni belah pinggir kanan, tubuh yang kaku dan tegap, cukup mudahkan untuk kau kenali?" masih dengan senyumnya yang berwibawa, Eren dibuat merinding olehnya. Sejak kapan _The Commander of Stationary Guards_ benar-benar bisa membaca isi pikirannya? Oh, sangat menakutkan.

Merasa lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam, Dot Pixis mencoba memanggilnya, "Eren?"

Yang dipanggil sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Kau sudah mendengarkan ku 'kan, kau bisa memahami ciri-cirinya 'kan?" tanya sang Komandan, dan Eren pun langsung mengangguk cepat.

Wajah datar, rambut hitam _ebony_ seperti Mikasa, potongan rambut _Mohawk _dan poni belah pinggir kanan, tubuh yang kaku dan tegap. Ok, Eren membayangkan seorang yang tinggi gagah berani di otaknya, dan ia berpikir pasti akan sangat sulit untuk menghadapinya.

"_—_Tetapi ada hal tabu yang tidak boleh kau katakan!" seru Dot Pixis dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Eren maupun seorang Kepala Instruktur _Trainees Squad_ di sampingnya tersentak kaget.

"H-hah?"

"Kau tidak boleh menyebutnya, menghinanya atau menyamakannya dengan hal-hal yang berbau 'pendek'!" di bagian terakhir sedikit diberi penekanan. Eren langsung menelan ludahnya.

_Gulp..._

Ok, pemikirannya yang awal terbang begitu saja.

"_—_Dan kau juga perlu berhati-hati, Jaeger," seseorang di sampingnya menyambung, "Jika ia sudah tertarik pada sesuatu maka ia akan_—_" sebuah deheman memotong ucapan Keith Shadis.

_Ada apa?_

Eren langsung diam karena bingung.

Dot Pixis tersenyum penuh arti.

Mikasa masih _keep _kalem.

Dan sang botak licin bersahaja_—_ahem, Keith Shadis langsung kicep.

"Jadi, mulai kapan saya bisa melaksanakan tugas saya?" lagi-lagi Eren 'lah yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Mulai besok."

Eren langsung melongo.

"Ba-baik, saya mengerti." Eren pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sehingga menciptakan sebuah suara derit dari kursi kayu yang ia duduki barusan.

"Aku lupa sesuatu, selama kau menjalankan tugasmu. Jangan sampai seseorang pun mengetahui identitasmu termasuk 'dia', mengerti?" ucap sang Komandan membuat Eren terdiam sebentar.

"—Dan juga jangan menggunakan sihir," sambung Keith Shadis.

"Eh?"

"Kau akan dikirimkan ke dunia manusia."

Eren kembali terdiam.

"Masalah tentang tempat tinggal atau apa pun itu sudah diatur, kau akan dimasukan ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Masalah tidur dan lainnya kau tinggal memilih, ingin tinggal di rumahnya atau di asrama. Kebetulan sekolah itu berbentuk asrama," lanjut Dot Pixis.

"Eh, kalau dia di sekolah asrama, berarti otomatis dia tinggal di asrama 'kan, bukan di rumahnya?" Eren teringung-bingung.

"Yah, itu karena dia spesial. Bukan hanya tempat tinggal, dia juga bisa melakukan apa saja sesuka hatinya di sekolah tersebut, semuanya tunduk terhadapnya_—_bahkan Guru-guru dan Direktur di sana juga tunduk terhadapnya!" tersentak kaget, Eren tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang akan ia hadapi nanti memiliki kedudukan yang setinggi itu, atau kasarnya orang tersebut menjadi rantai makanan tertinggi di antara semua warga sekolah.

"E-eh, kok bisa?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Yah, ringkasnya sih, dia anak dari pembangun sekolah tersebut... jadi semua warga sekolah di sana jelas patuh terhadapnya."

_Oh, pantas..._

"Ngo-ngomong nama sekolahnya?" tanya Eren.

"_Sina Art High School_. Sekolah dibidang kesenian."

"_Sina_? Itu 'kan nama_—_" sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, Dot Pixis langsung memotong ucapaan Eren.

"Iya, saya tahu. Ini adalah rahasia. Kau akan tahu nanti, Jaeger."

Eren kembali terdiam.

"Ok, cukup sekian pertemuannya, mohon kau melaksanakan tugasmu dengan benar ya, Jaeger." menghela napas sebentar lalu memberikan senyum ramah itu lagi.

Loh, Jadi sang Komandan skeptis meyakinkan dirinya?

"Uh, ba-baik," dan itu adalah jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir manis sang Eren Jaeger.

"_—_Oh iya!" lagi-lagi sang botak licin berwibawa—ahem, Dot Pixis membuat Eren maupun orang di sampingnya tersentak kaget.

"Aku juga membutukanmu, Ackerman." refleks Mikasa langsung mendongakan wajahnya menghadap sang Dot Pixis.

"Aku?"

"Ya. Tolong kau awasi perkerjaan saudara angkatmu ini_—_" ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan pundak Eren. Dan ya, Mikasa adalah saudara angkat Eren. Menghela napas sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Kalau tak berhasil, mau tak mau kau yang akan mengerjakannya."

Ah, emansipasi.

Eren merasa bahwa sang Komandan tidak bisa meyakinkan tugasnya 100% sukses. Ah, ia jadi galau.

"Baik," jawab Mikasa tenang.

"Dan tolong jaga baik-baik Jaeger ya? Jangan sampai saat ia kembali kesini dia sudah_—_" sebuah deheman dari seseorang di samping Eren memotong ucapan sang Komandan, terdengar tidak sopan sih.

_Satu sama_. Abaikan.

Keith Shadis hanya memberi isyarat agar pembicaraannya jangan dilanjutkan dan cukup diselesaikan sampai di sini saja, sedangkan Dot Pixis hanya tersenyum berwibawa dan memakluminya.

_'Jangan menakuti, Jaeger.' _Keith Shadis menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir untuk mengisyaratkan kepada Dot Pixis untuk diam.

Sedangkan Eren sendiri hanya terdiam bingung dan sedikit merinding.

Oh, apakah yang akan dia hadapi nanti semengerikan demikian? Apa saat ia bertemu dengan manusia itu ia akan langsung diam membatu seperti terkena serangan dari _Medusa_? Apa yang ia hadapi adalah _monster_ besar yang mengerikan seperti Titan yang siap melahapnya kapan saja? Apakah manusia itu akan menarik perhatiannya yang pada akhirnya membuatnya mati tenggelam di lautan seperti bertemu dengan _Siren,_ _Murdhuacha_ atau _Merrows_? Apa saat pertama bertemu ia serasa tercekik kuat dan dimakan lahap-lahap seperti dimakan oleh _monster_ _Kraken_? Ok, jangan terlalu hiperbola.

Tapi yang jelas, apa manusia yang akan di hadapinya nanti sangat mengerikan?

Entahlah, hanya Kepala Instruktur _Trainees Squad_, Komandan _Stationary Guards_, 'dia', dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Apa manusia itu baik?" tanya Eren dengan wajah gugup.

"Eren," panggil Komandan Pixis. Menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang kini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan tersebut. "Kita ikuti saja teori _Tabula rasa_. Setiap individu dilahirkan dengan jiwa yang putih bersih dan suci, jadi yang akan menjadikan anak itu baik atau buruk adalah lingkungannya."

Mendengar jawaban Komandan Pixis, Eren hanya mengangguk mantap. Tapi saat ia mengingat bagaimana keadaan dunia manusia entah kenapa malah membuat ia semakin ketakutan.

"Baik, sekarang kau boleh pulang, Jaeger, Ackerman."

"Eh?" Eren terbengong-bengong.

Pulang?

Padahal hari ini ia sama sekali belum melakukan apa pun di-_headquarter_, hanya melakukan pertemuan saja. Dan sekarang ia diperbolehkan pulang?

Dalam hati Eren menjerit kesenangan. Akhirnya ia bisa memiliki banyak waktu luang di rumah untuk tidur-tiduran sambil membaca kumpulan komik-komiknya_—_yang pernah sempat ia beli saat berjalan-jalan ke dunia manusia_—_yang sudah lama belum pernah ia jamah. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak membaca komik-komik itu, ia selalu tidak memiliki waktu untuk membacanya karena terlalu sibuk.

Eren yang tadinya masih asik ber-delusi-ria dengan komik-komiknya kini langsung terdiam membeku setelah Komandan Pixis mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan, tetapi masih bisa terdengar.

"Untuk menyiapkan fisik dan psikismu, terutama kau Jaeger." seketika herpaan angin sepoi-sepoi dari luar jendela menyisir surai-surai _brunette _itu, suara jangkrik mengerik yang menggema di seluruh ruangan dan suasana yang seketika mencengkam membuat semuanya berkesan dramatis.

"Baiklah, kita akan bertemu lagi di lain waktu."

"Eh?"

Dan selanjutnya seorang Eren Jaeger diberitakan mengidap penyakit kepo atau _Knowing Every Particular Object_ stadium akut sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah penuh tanya.

.

Sedangkan itu, di tempat barusan.

"Saya sendiri bahkan tidak tahu akan kebenaran yang Anda ucapkan_._" menarik napas sebentar. "Baiklah, saya Keith Shadis, _The Head Instructor of Trainees Squad _harap undur diri." dan kemudian pergi entah kemana.

Setelah meyakinkan Kepala Instruktur tersebut pergi. Di seberang sana ia mendengus pelan.

"Hmm, untuk apa kau bersembunyi?" pandangannya pun dialihkan ke sebuah lemari besar.

"Anda sangat cerdik." seseorang keluar dari balik lemari yang dimaksud dan kemudian melihat keluar jendela untuk menemukan sosok anak berumur 15 tahun yang kini sedang berceloteh riang dengan temannya.

"Kepala kita bukan hanya digunakan sebagai hiasan di mana rambut indah ter-rawat baik dengan penuh kasih sayang, tetapi kepala kita juga digunakan untuk menyimpan otak agar bisa berpikir dengan cermat. Percuma saja memiliki kepala dengan rambut indah kalau otak sama sekali tidak pernah berkerja dengan baik," jawabnya sambil tersenyum berwibawa, sedangkan orang lain di sana hanya bisa menghela napas berat sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ada beberapa yang ingin ku bicarakan."

"Tentang apa?"

"Yang barusan."

* * *

.

.

.

Tepat pada pukul 9 malam.

Seorang Eren Jaeger sedang asik di ranjangnya dengan berbagai macam komik mengelilinginya.

Wajahnya yang ceria sambil memegang sebuah komik membuatnya berkesan kekanak-kanakan_—_ralat, tapi ia memang sangat kekanak-kanakan, seolah-olah ia adalah anak berumur 5 tahun yang terperangkap dalam tubuh 15 tahun. Dari perumpamaannya saja sudah memberi kesan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk..._

Ketukan halus pintu berharap sang pemilik ruangan membalas ketukannya.

Tetapi sang pemilik ruangan acuh tak acuh dengan seseorang di balik pintu tersebut, dan kembali ber-asik-ria dengan komik-komik yang berceceran di ranjang, lantai, meja dan seluruh ruangannya. Sebenarnya berapa banyak komik yang ia miliki? Sepertinya seorang Eren Jaeger adalah penggemar _Anime/Manga _atau bisa disebut juga dengan _Otaku_.

Sekali ketukan, diabaikan.

Dua kali ketukan, tidak direspon.

Tiga kali ketukan, pemilik ruangan masih asik dengan komik-komiknya.

Dan pada ketukan keempat kalinya masih acuh tak acuh. Seseorang dibalik pintu berpikir kalau sang pemilik ruangan memiliki sifat apatis yang menyebalkan.

Habis akan kesabarannya kemudian memutar knop pintu tersebut yang rupanya tidak dikunci.

"Eren..." sebuah suara tenang dan halus menginterupsi kegiatan pemuda _brunette _tersebut.

"Ya, Mikasa?"

"Sudah malam, seharusnya kau tidur. Besok kita akan bertugas."

Eren terdiam.

"Baiklah..." walau sedikit tidak rela tapi Eren tahu kalau yang diucapkan saudara angkatnya itu benar, jadi ia langsung merapikan kembali komik-komik miliknya yang berceceran di seluruh ruangan.

"Kau juga istirahat, Mikasa. Aku lihat kau latihan terus di _headquarter_, pasti kau kelelahan kan?" menengok sebentar ke arah pintu untuk menemukan gadis bersurai _ebony _yang kini terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Ya, setelah mendengar tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh Komandan Pixis, Mikasa langsung berlatih dengan serius di _headquarter_. Alasannya hanya untuk menyegarkan fisik, tetapi yang sebenarnya adalah untuk melatih kekuatan tubuh jikalau saat di dunia manusia ada yang melukai Eren dan ia bersumpah akan melindungi pemuda beriris zamrud itu walau nyawa taruhannya. Apalagi barusan ia mendengar kalau saudara angkatnya itu harus menyiapkan fisik maupun psikis.

Mikasa tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian ia menutup setengah wajahnya dari dagu hingga hidung dengan sehelai syal merah yang melilit di lehernya. Samar-samar terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

Menutup pintu, gadis _ebony _tersebut kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup sepenuhnya, Eren mematikan lampu lentera yang meneranginya saat membaca, lalu pandangannya pun teralih ke arah jendela yang tertutup dengan tidak terlalu rapat.

Cahaya bulan yang terang masuk melewati celah-celah kecil di balik jendela melukiskan pola-pola di kulitnya. Rasa penasaran yang menyergap dirinya membuat ia berkeinginan untuk membuka jendela.

Terasa di indra perabanya angin malam yang dingin berhembus tenang. Gemerlap kunang-kunang menjadi penerangan malam diiringi dengan suara jangkrik mengerik. Saat melihat ke arah samping, ia menemukan sekumpulan cahaya _Will-o'-the-wisp_ melayang-layang di atas kolam. Dan terlihat beberapa peri _Asrais_ dekat dengan kolam lainnya.

Ia menyadari sesuatu.

_Elfame _pada malam hari sangat indah. Kemana saja ia sampai tidak menyadari pemandangan indah seperti ini.

Observasi-nya pun terhenti ketika merasakan matanya sedikit sayup-sayup dan mengantuk.

"Ngantuk."

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Gelap._

_Pemilik iris hijau zamrud itu mengobservasi sekelilingnya._

_Kemanapun ia mengedarkan pandangannya, yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan._

_Iris zamrud itu masih menatap sekelilingnya, sampai ia menangkap sesuatu._

_Keabuan, tajam, hampa, tetapi juga terang, memberi aksen indah dalam sekali lihat._

_Warna itu..._

_—Keabuan.  
_

_Milik siapa?_

_Mata indah keabuan yang sangat indah, seolah-olah gelapnya malam tertumpah di sana._

_—Tajam._

_Sepasang iris yang sangat tajam bagai pisau yang baru diasah dan tatapan mengintimidasi siapa saja yang menatapnya secara langsung.  
_

_Pemilik iris zamrud itu—Eren Jaeger hanya terdiam menatap seseorang di hadapannya._

_—Hampa._

_Mata itu menatap kosong ke arah Eren, hampa tak terisi dengan warna selain keabuan yang gelap, membuat Eren sangat berkeinginan menambahkan warna ke sana._

_—Terang._

_Walau warnanya keabuaan yang gelap, tetapi serasa bisa memancarkan cahaya. Seperti memiliki lapisan Tapetum lucidum yang terdapat pada bola mata, mirip seperti mata seekor kucing di malam hari._

_—Indah._

_Jika dilihat-lihat memang indah, warna steel terlihat komplementer dengan suasananya yang gelap._

_"Kau..." terdengar suara dingin dari sana._

_"Siapa?" tanya Eren._

_"Kau... Siapa?" Eren mengulangi perkataannya lalu memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia bingung._

_Kembali menatap iris keabuan itu. Indah sekali, serasa dihisap Black Hole dengan sekali tatapan._

_"Kau..."_

_Ucapan itu terngiang di telinga Eren._

_"Kau..."_

_Suaranya terasa semakin dekat._

_"Siapa?"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Sebuah tangan mengusap permukaan gumpalan kenyal di wajah pemuda _brunette_ tersebut dengan lembut.

"Nghh..." masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, pemuda _brunette_ mengubah posisi senyaman mungkin.

Tangan itu pun lama-lama tak terasa lagi di permukaan kulitnya.

"Kau."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan tidur pemuda berambut _brunette _tersebut. Yang merasa dipanggil pun langsung tersentak kaget dan terbangun dari tidur indahnya.

_Yang tadi itu mimpi?_

Mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, Eren menatap kesamping dan menemukan seseorang yang bertelanjang dada_—_sehingga terlihat garis-garis otot yang terlatih dengan baik_—_dan hanya menggunakan celana panjang berwarna hitam kini sedang menatapnya tajam kearahnya.

Seakan dimensi waktu berjalan mundur, _memory _ingatan lama pemuda beriris zamrud tersebut terputar kembali, Eren mengingat kejadian yang pernah dahulu ia alami saat berjalan-jalan ke dalam hutan. Di sana secara tidak sengaja pemuda itu bertemu dengan jenis peri lainnya yang berwujud aneh dan berukuran kecil tetapi bersahabat, kalau tidak salah nama jenis dari peri tersebut adalah _HobGoblins _atau bisa kita sebut kurcaci. Entah kenapa melihat orang di hadapannya mirip dengan peri yang ia temui dahulu.

Andai orang di hadapannya tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Eren, kira-kira apa reaksinya?

Takut dengan tatapan tajam yang seakan ingin menerkam mangsa kapan saja seperti itu, Eren langsung menunduk dan beringsut mundur sampai punggunya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang dingin.

_—_Dingin?

Eren langsung tersentak kaget setelah mengetahui bahwa ia bersender pada sesuatu benda dingin. Bisa ia lihat itu adalah benda yang terbuat dari bahan material yang ia benci_—_besi.

Tunggu.

Besi?

Ia ingat bahwa tidak memiliki apa pun peralatan rumah yang terbuat dari besi dan semua peri lainnya juga sama sepertinya. Peri cendrung konservatif dan tidak menyukai besi, baja, dan industrialisasi, menjadikan alasan mereka sebagai sebab pemisah antara dunia peri dengan dunia manusia. Mereka membenci sifat materialistis.

"Kau siapa?" suara _alto _itu terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Suara itu sekilas membuat Eren _deja vu_.

_'Kalau tidak salah suara itu... mirip yang di dalam mimpiku tadi,' _pikir benak Eren

Eren pun mendongakan kepalanya ke atas lalu menatap seseorang di hadapannya untuk mengetahui lebih jelas seseorang yang ia hadapi.

Seketika ia langsung tersentak kaget.

Wajah datar, rambut hitam _ebony_ seperti Mikasa, potongan rambut _Mohawk _dan belah pinggir kanan, tubuh yang kaku dan tegap. Ah, diakan_—_

"Apa anda_—_?"

"Rivaille," memotong ucapan pemuda _brunette_ tersebut, membuat mata Eren terbelalak kaget.

"A-anda?"

"Ya."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Eren sedikit heran, mengapa ia bisa berada di sini? Kalau tidak salah ia masih ada di kamarnya menatap keindahan _Elfame_ dan kemudian tertidur dengan pulas, lalu memimpikan seseorang. Dan sebelumnya ia mengobrol sebentar bersama Mikasa_—_tunggu, ngomong-ngomong di mana Mikasa? Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyapu penglihatan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tetapi yang ia temui hanya beberapa barang yang bukan miliknya tetapi milik orang di hadapannya.

"Dimana Mikasa?" menatap datar, orang asing di hadapannya juga sama-sama tidak tahu.

"Kau siapa?" ulang manusia tersebut_—_Rivaille.

"Ah, Saya Eren Jaeger. Saya dari kota Shiganshina. Saya adalah seorang_—_" Eren langsung terdiam.

_'Selama kau menjalankan tugasmu. Jangan sampai seseorang pun mengetahui identitasmu termasuk 'dia', mengerti?'_

Ah iya, dia tidak boleh mengumbarkan identitasnya pada siapapun termasuk orang di hadapannya. Eren merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia mengucapkan itu tanpa melihat-lihat siapa di depannya dan dengan siapa ia berbicara.

"Eren?" tatapan manusia bersurai _ebony _tersebut sedikit melembut tetapi seketika kembali menajam, dan kini ia mendekati Eren.

"I-iya!" Eren mengangguk antusias.

Tersentak kaget, Eren merasa seketika tubuhnya didorong begitu saja, sehingga ia jatuh terhempas di ranjang dengan posisi telentang. Tentu pelakunya adalah manusia beriris keabuan itu.

Eren memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba orang yang baru ia kenal itu barusan mendorongnya ke samping, lalu kini orang itu sudah menindih tubuhnya dan juga mengunci pergerakan kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

Ia jadi teringat. Dulu ia pernah meminjam komik milik Jean yang katanya baru dibeli dari dunia manusia dan lagi populer di sana, niatnya ia akan membaca komik itu di rumah, tapi karena ia dalam masa perkembangan remaja menyalahkannya memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, membuat ia berkeingin membaca komik itu sekarang juga di tempatnya yang terbilang cukup ramai.

Saat ia buka halaman pertama menampilkan _character _yang memiliki paras imut. Lalu seiring waktu berlalu, Eren membuka halamannya terus-menerus dan terlihatlah adegan yang membuatnya sedikit bingung. Sebelum otaknya terkontaminasi duluan, komik tersebut terlanjur direbut oleh Mikasa dengan alasan, _'Ini pencemaran otak!'._ Eren sendiri tidak suka Mikasa mengambil komik itu secara tiba-tiba tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mungkin bisa merebut komik itu dari tangan saudara angkatnya yang menyandang marga Ackerman itu, dan sampai sekarang otak Eren masih dicap 'polos'. Lalu esoknya diberitahukan kalau Jean tidak masuk _headquarter_ karena sakit.

Sudah lama sekali...

Ah, Eren jadi bernostalgia.

"Hmm... kau dari kota Shiganshina? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya." karena terlalu asik bernostalgia, Eren jadi lupa dengan orang di atasnya.

"Eh? E-entahlah, aku saja tidak tahu kalau ada kota seperti itu, ba-barusan a-aku cuman asal ceplos, ahahaha," jawab Eren bohong dengan sedikit tergagap dan diiringi dengan tawa canggung.

"_—_Lalu, Anda sendiri mau apa?" lanjut pemuda _brunette _tersebut sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Masih menatap Eren. Rivaille membalas, "Untuk meng-interogasi dirimu."

"O-oh..."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada menuntut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda di bawahnya.

"Sa-saya juga tidak tau..." menatap kearah lain, Eren merasa sedikit takut pada Rivaille.

Jujur saja Eren bingung, ia tidak diberi pemberitahuan sebelumnya oleh Mikasa, Kepala Instruktur Keith Shadis maupun Komandan Pixis mengenai hal ini. Ia tidak tahu akan langsung dikirim ke dunia manusia pada saat ia tertidur dan yang lebih parahnya langsung dikirim ke rumah orang yang akan ia hadapi_—_lebih tepatnya, di kamar orang tersebut sendiri.

Ah... ini pasti ulah Komandan Pixis yang telah memberikannya _surprise _seperti ini... si botak licin berwibawa itu sangat menggemaskan, rasanya ingin ia jambak jika bertemu. Ok, barusan Eren lupa akan statusnya sebagai anggota biasa, dan yang terpenting ia melupakan kalau Komandan Pixis tidak memiliki rambut_—_lupakan.

"Tujuanmu kesini?" tanyanya lagi tepat di telinga Eren.

Bergidik geli, Eren bisa merasakan hembusan napas Rivaille menyentuh organ sensitifnya.

"Euuh... tidak tahu... a-aw." seketika Eren bisa merasakah sesuatu bergerak mengigit cupingnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu?" masih dengan suara yang dingin.

"Sa-aah-saya ti-tidak tahu." lama-lama Eren bisa merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang basah menerpa permukaan lehernya. Orang di atasnya kini sedang membasahi bagian itu dengan lidah sendiri.

"Ahh, Anda melakukan apa?" seketika rona wajah Eren berubah menjadi merah.

"Ada yang menyuruhmu kesini?" tidak menggubris pertanyaan Eren. Orang itu_—_Rivaille terus memberikan pertanyaan dengan gelagat yang aneh membuat Eren benar-benar dibuat ketakutan olehnya

"Tidak ta-aah! Sa-sakit, Anda melakukan apa?" merasa sakit, Eren bisa merasakan bahwa sekarang lehernya digigit dengan keras. Membuat sebuah tanda kemerah-merahan di sana.

Berhenti dengan aktivitasnya, Rivaille menatap datar wajah Eren yang merona hebat.

"Menginterogasimu."

Itukah yang disebut interogasi?

"Ta-tapi, saya tidak tahu ap_—_"

"Bohong jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa," lagi-lagi Rivaille memotong ucapan Eren.

Terdiam, Eren tidak berbicara apapun.

Merasa pemuda _brunette _tersebut tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, Rivaille menghela napas berat. Ia raih dagu Eren dan menatap iris zambrud itu dalam-dalam.

Eren sendiri sedikit ketakutan saat menatap iris _steel_ tajam itu dari dekat.

"Kau tidak mau jujur?" tuntut Rivaille dengan nada intimidasi. Yang bersangkutan langsung merinding.

Takut akan ditatap seperti itu, Eren memejamkan matanya rapat. Perkataannya, suaranya, tatapannya jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan harus bertatapan muka dan menerima hukuman dari Kepala Instruktur _Trainee Squad_.

Hembusan napas hangat bisa ia rasakan menerpa permukaan wajahnya, semakin lama hembusan itu semakin mendekat.

Ah, rasa kopi pahit.

Minuman yang terbuat dari biji kopi pilihan yang_—_memiliki proses rumit dalam pembuatannya_—_diseduh dengan air panas sebelum akhirnya dihidangkan dengan cangkir cantik. Terbayang olehnya aroma khas kopi yang menggugah selera, cairan berwarna hitam kental dan rasanya yang asam gurih dan juga pahit_—_walau ada juga yang manis_—_Eren tak terlalu suka kopi dan ia bersumpah tak akan meminum kopi lagi karena alasan tertentu.

Tapi sekarang rasa pahit itu mulai terasa di indra pengecapnya.

Tunggu?

Di indra pengecapnya?

Eren membelalakan matanya. Kaget.

Orang didepannya_—_

"Mmmh..."

_—_Menciumnya.

Tunggu.

Menciumnya?

Eren masih sadar betul, ia masih dalam posisi umat yang lurus dan belum menyimpang. Setidaknya ia masih menyukai wanita. Tapi sekarang, seseorang di atasnya telah berbelok dan mengambil _first kiss_-nya.

_'Padahal aku menginginkan mendapat first kiss seperti di shoujo manga...' _Eren masih bisa sempat-sempatnya kecewa.

Mengigit kecil bibir bawah pemuda _brunette _membuat empunya mengaduh dan membuka mulutnya karena kesakitan. Tapi pemuda beriris zamrud itu telah salah mengambil tindakan. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Rivaille langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut lawan mainnya, menjelajahi setiap rongga mulut mulai dari gigi sampai ke langit-langit. Merasa tidak puas, manusia bersurai _ebony _tersebut mendorong wajahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

"Mmmh!" Eren hanya bisa bergeliat tak nyaman. Tetapi semakin ia bergeliat dan memberontak semakin Rivaille memperdalam ciumannya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudan, Rivaille berhenti sebentar lalu menatap pemuda di bawahnya.

"Sekarang kau akan jujur?" tanya Rivaille setelah melepas ciuman itu, dilihatnya wajah Eren yang sangat memerah dengan beberapa benang _saliva_ di antara bibirnya dengan bibir Eren.

Eren sendiri sibuk menghirup cepat-cepat oksigen, untuk menyuplai kembali pasokan udaranya di paru-paru. Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, membuat Rivaille menajamkan tatapan matanya.

"Mmmh!"

Rivaille kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Eren, kali ini terlihat sangat kasar.

"Aw!" rintih pemuda di bawah dominasinya kesakitan sehinga membuat setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Orang yang mendominasi_—_Rivaille menggigit bibir bawah Eren dengan sangat kuat, sehingga membuat sebuah luka di sana.

Darah segar mengalir dari bibir Eren, dihisapnya darah itu oleh Rivaille dengan nafsu, bagai seorang maniak, membuat Eren mengerang kesakitan.

Eren yang merasa sesak, mencoba-coba untuk mendorong tubuh maskulin itu untuk membebaskan diri.

Sesuai keinginan Eren, akhirnya Rivaille pun menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menarik tangan kembali dan melepaskan Eren, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sebuah jam di atas meja. Sedari tadi ia tidak tau jika sudah banyak waktu yang terbuang. Mengambil jam di atas meja lalu mengeceknya.

"Sudah jam 3 pagi ya, harus cepat-cepat."

Apa katanya?

Jam 3 pagi?

Eren langsung cengok. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan aktivitas.

Iris _steel_ tajam itu kemudian menatap iris Zamrud.

"Yang tadi itu hukuman karena kau tak mau jujur," ucap Rivaille sambil menatap datar Eren.

"E-eh?" Eren terkesiap.

"Aku benci orang yang berbohong sepertimu tadi." Rivaille melangkah jauh dari tempat awalnya, kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Kejujuran adalah harta yang paling sulit dicari untuk orang sepertimu." tatapan tajam itu pun dilayangkan untuk Eren.

Menunduk sebentar, Eren menjawab, "Ma-maaf..."

Mendapat hukuman atau dikeluarkan dari _headquarter, _keduanya bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Tetapi jika ditanya, Eren akan lebih memilih berbohong dan mendapat hukuman dari pada harus menjadi orang tak berguna.

"Jika kau berbohong lagi, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan."

Seketika rasa takut mencekik jantung Eren.

Sekarang Eren mengerti, mengapa Ketua Instruktur Keith Shadis maupun Komandan Pixis menyuruhnya menyiapkan fisik maupun psikis dan mengapa mereka menyuruhnya berhati-hati. Eren merutuki dirinya sendiri, sebaiknya saat pagi itu ia lebih baik tidak usah mengetuk pintu ruangan Keith Shadis dan lebih baik ia tinggal lari saja, walaupun pada akhirnya mendapat hukuman tapi ia lebih memilih mendapat hukuman yang tak masuk akal dan transenden dari pada harus berhadapan dengan seorang manusia mengerikan.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Rivaille dengan sebuah handuk putih tersampir di bahunya.

"Su-sudah," jawab Eren gugup.

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin..." Eren bisa melihat bahwa Rivaille semakin menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

"Mandi sana!" perintah manusia bersurai _ebony _tersebut dengan nada tinggi.

"E-eh?"

Terdengar sebuah helaan napas berat.

"Kau pilih mandi sendiri atau... ku mandikan?"

"E-eh, di mana kamar mandinya? Saya mandi sendiri!"

Eren langsung panik belingsatan.

.

Diawal pertemuan saja sudah seperti ini, Eren berharap selanjutnya tidak lebih parah dari yang sekarang.

"Eren. Waktuku tidak banyak, bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama?"

Tetapi sepertinya itu hanya sebuah harapan...

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: **Rivaille yang kejam dan sadis _or _mesum? _Why not both?  
_

Sungguh nista diriku yang telah membuat fic nista ini, dan jangan salahkan saya mengapa awal pertemuan Eren dengan Rivaille seperti itu, salahkan otak saya dan mimpi nista yang meneror saya beberapa hari lalu... /sama aja.

Entah ide dari mana, saya bikin Eren menjadi _otaku _di sini.

Sebenarnya ini sudah lama saya ketik, sekarang baru saya rombak, dan saya awalnya ragu untuk mem-_publish_-kannya karena agak mirip dengan karya seseorang_—_yang tak mau saya beritahu namanya_—_tapi ini benar-benar dari ide saya dan tidak menjiplak... lalu berkat seseorang saya jadi berani mem-_publish_ fic ini... /celingak-celinguk.

Saya terlalu nafsu ngetik... sampai 6000 _words _lebih... semoga Anda tidak kelelahan atau kebosanan saat membaca... /pundung.

Apa fic ini membosankan? Aneh? _Mainstream_?

Saya menerima apapun kritik dan saran... /nyodorin kotak _complain._

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong di sini peri-peri bisa mengeluarkan dan menyimpan kembali sayapnya. Agar mudah berkamuflase di dunia manusia (sekalian agar mudah bagi saya mendeskripsikannya nanti). /niat terselubung.

Nanti di _chapter _selanjutnya, fic ini akan memakai _Alternate Universe _- _High __School._ Terlalu _Mainstream_ ya?

Sebelumnya saya berterimakasih kepada _reviewer _dari fic nista saya yang berjudul "_Vampire dan Gombalan Maut"_: Ferishia09, elfri, garekinclong, BlueBubbleBoom, **Azure'czar**, **Kim arlein 17**, sessho ryu, Magazen Kalashnikova, Harukaze Sora.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membuat saya bersemangat untuk nulis fic selama ini. /sungkem satu-satu.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

**_—_****Adelia-chan_—_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Farbe_

_Chapter 2_

_Warnings: Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline, Backsound, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Bishounen, Fairy!Eren, Typo, Berbelit-belit, Dll._

_._

**A/N: **Di sini saya belum memasang _Alternate Universe _- _High School_. Dan mungkin ada beberapa orang yang saya beri tahu kalau _chapter _ini akan memakai latar tempat hutan, tapi sekarang akan saya tunda untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya—mungkin—karena saya lagi deman dengan tema seperti itu. Semoga gak bikin bosen... semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan dan semoga _chapter _ini memuaskan. Ngomong-ngomong apa ada yang sadar kalau _chapter_ pertama ada _typo_?

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, silakan klik gambar unyu-unyu berbentuk tanda panah di sebelah kiri layar Anda_._

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Sepasang manik zamrud melayangkan tatapan bosan ke seantero penjuru ruangan. Detik-detik suara jam dinding terdengar sangat jelas di indra pendengarannya—sejelas mendengar helaan panjang napasnya sendiri. Derit lantai yang bergesekan dengan telapak kaki mengiringi suara gemercik—walau kadang terdengar deras—air yang teredam dalam sebuah ruangan kecil dan rapat, dan itu mengharuskan seseorang yang satu-satunya tidak melakukan aktivitas lain di sana untuk menutup telinga rapat-rapat mengingat dirinya tak suka mendengar air mengalir. Tak ada suara, tak ada yang berbicara. Semuanya tenggelam oleh kesunyian.

Keadaan seperti ini membuat pemilik iris zamrud, Eren Jaeger, teringat akan pengalamannya saat memasuki perpustakaan _headquarter. _Sebuah tempat yang terkenal akan peraturan tetap untuk semua orang yang datang diharuskan tetap tenang dan tidak menciptakan suara keributan apapun, bertujuan agar tidak mengganggu orang lain yang sedang menikmati setiap tulisan pada bukunya di dalam waktu-waktu luang, dan hal itu harus ia lakukan juga sekarang setelah mengingat pesan dari seseorang di balik pintu sana untuk menyuruhnya tetap diam dan tenang. Selain itu ia juga ingat pada sebuah buku kamus yang sempat ia baca di perpustakaan_,_ dan ia menemukan satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan dirinya sekarang terdapat pada kamus tersebut, yaitu kata menunggu. Menurutnya menunggu adalah sesuatu hal yang berhubungan erat dengan yang namanya sabar. Menunggu dan sabar. Hubungan yang sangat erat bagaikan besi dan karat, api dan bara, laut dan pantai. Sudah menjadi rutinitas untuk semua makhluk hidup jika pada saat-saat tertentu harus mengalami hal seperti itu.

Memang benar jika menunggu sudah menjadi kegiatan yang rutin dilakukan oleh setiap makhluk hidup, seperti halnya kini dirinya yang sedang menunggu seseorang di balik pintu plastik bercat putih susu yang sedang membersihkan diri. Baginya menunggu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari, ia merasakan hal itu sudah menyelubungi dirinya bagaikan janji.

Melihat pintu di hadapannya itu membuat seulas senyum tersungging di bibir ranum Eren. Ia mengingat akan setengah jam yang lalu mengenai pembicaraannya bersama Rivaille yang berujung-ujung dengan decihan sang _raven_. Untungnya ia dapat memberikan alasan yang kuat; bahwa dirinya memiliki penyakit kulit. Pada akhirnya ia terhindar dari acara 'mandi bersama'. Walau alasan sebenarnya karena ia takut kepada Rivaille, dalam arti takut karena wajah Rivaille yang seram dan sepertinya mudah marah; terlihat dari gurat wajahnya yang tegas, lagipula siapa yang tidak risih mandi bersama dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya? Tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur memiliki otak yang dapat berpikir tanpa harus menunggu lama untuk mengolah data sehingga dapat membuat alasan yang cukup kuat.

Mendesah bosan, Eren bisa merasakan hawa dingin menyergap permukaan kulitnya sekarang, dan itu membuat ia merasa bingung. Di sini sama sekali tidak ada jendela yang menjadi ventilasi udara. Lalu dari mana datangnya hawa dingin tersebut?

Oh, ia menemukan mesin pendingin ruangan di sini. Ia jadi merindukan jubah hijau tua miliknya yang selalu melindungi dirinya dari hawa dingin.

Rasa bosan, kesal dan lelah yang bercampur aduk tak keruan membuat langkah kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kayu berlapis kain beludru di sisi lain kasur. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosan dengan duduk di sana sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aw," rintih Eren. Ia bisa merasakan rasa asin darah di tepi ujung lidahnya.

_Ah iya... _Menyentuh bibirnya untuk menemukan bekas luka yang terpampang jelas di sana. Kalau tidak salah, sosok tuan rumah yang ramah telah memberikan sambutan hangat terbaiknya pada tamu tak diundang dengan gigitan di bibir. Ironi sekali.

'_Sakit,_' batin Eren sambil menyentuh permukaan kulit bibir yang kini sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Sukar untuknya melupakan kejadian barusan yang ia alami. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak terlalu peka tentang ciuman tersebut dan hanya menganggap ini hukuman semata; menganggap biasa tentang ciuman pertamanya direnggut orang lain dan yang terparah dari seorang yang sama-sama berjenis kelamin lelaki.

Mengingat bibirnya yang terluka membuat ia menjadi mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang pernah dilakukannya sebelum sampai di sini. Masih tersimpan baik di otaknya, bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini bersama sang pemilik rumah.

"Komandan Pixis. Iya. Pasti ini ulahnya," tuduh Eren sembari menatap sebal ke arah lain. Pemikirannya mengenai Komandan Pixis yang baik, bijaksana dan berwibawa terdistorsi bergitu saja. Kini seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai Komandan yang baik telah menjerumuskan bocah malang seperti dirinya pada ngarai yang mengerikan, peduli apa jika pemikirannya yang terlalu berlebihan, kenyataannya memang seperti itu pendapatnya. Rasanya ingin sekali Eren memusnahkan seluruh ras _elf _dari peradaban—terutama yang berkepala botak plontos-licin-bercahaya-bersih-mengkilat bak batu permata baru diasah yang memantulkan cahaya. Itu yang terpikir di benaknya saat ini juga, walau alasan dengan realitanya masih belum terlalu jelas dan semata-mata hanya untuk melampiaskan emosi.

Mencoba mengulang memori di otaknya. Eren masih ingat bahwa sebelum ia tertidur dengan lelap di kamarnya, ia mendapat rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang kelopak matanya sebelum memimpikan seseorang. Lalu sebelumnya ia sempat melihat pemandangan _Elfame _pada malam hari. Mengobrol dengan Mikasa. Lalu sebelumnya—

—membaca _manga_.

'_Iya, sebelumnya tadi malam aku membaca manga dan_—_tunggu aku tidak menemukan buku-buku manga milikku di sini!_' batin Eren gelisah. Walau sebenarnya _manga _dengan keadaannya sekarang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya, tapi mengingat Eren adalah seorang _otaku,_ mungkin ia lebih mengutamakan kepentingan pribadinya sekarang.

Dengan kalut ia mencoba mencari buku kecil bergambar tersebut. Mencari disekeliling kasur, lemari, meja, lantai. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak menemukannya—sama seperti ia mencoba mencari Mikasa di ruangan ini.

Ok, Ia jadi galau.

_Kriieet..._

Derit lantai yang bergesekan dengan pintu memecahkan kesunyian ruangan dan rasa kegelisahan satu-satunya orang yang sedang termangu di sana. Eren memutar bola matanya beralih dari warna putihnya ubin menjadi menatap sebuah tangan kekar yang keluar perlahan-lahan lalu bersandar pada kusen pintu. Ia mencoba mengalihkan rasa kalutnya dengan tergantikan rasa bersabar. Mencoba menunggu figur seseorang di dalam keluar sepenuhnya dari ruangan tersebut.

Aroma _mint _bercampur dengan aroma-aroma pewangi—yang pernah ia ingat itu adalah aroma pembersih jendela—dan entah aroma apa lagi yang tercampur menggelitik indra penciumannya, harum yang sangat memikat dan juga feromon. Seseorang di balik pintu terlihat seluruhnya di mata Eren.

Helai-helai hitam yang basah. Manik kelabu yang tajam menatap kosong. Wajah monoton tanpa ekspresi dan juga terlihat pucat pasi hari ini. Aura _manly _yang memancar. Sehelai handuk putih panjang membalut tubuhnya dari perut sampai paha. Sangat mengeksposkan tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah.

Mata Eren mengekori setitik air yang menetes dari helai tersebut. Mengalir semakin turun ke jenjang leher lalu ke dada dan perut yang menonjolkan otot-otot tubuh yang beberapa menit lalu ia lihat.

Melihat otot-otot itu, seketika Eren jadi teringat oleh saudarinya, Mikasa. Ia pernah melihat gadis itu berlatih di _headquarter_ dengan menggunakan _tank top_ ketat berwarna hitam dan celana pendek. Karena pakaian yang sangat sempit mengakibatkan Eren bisa merlihat garis-garis otot—yang sama seperti otot seorang binaraga profesional—di tubuh saudarinya dengan jelas, sejelas ia melihat tangannya sendiri saat menyentuh bingkai jendela yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya saat mencoba mengintip—bukan, bukan mengintip, tapi tak sengaja melihat saat mencari udara segar, dan itu berhasil membuat ia meneguk ludahnya secara paksa. Pada akhirnya ia malah menjalin permusuhan dengan Jean Kirstein, teman sekaligus musuh abadinya atau sering Eren sebut dengan TTM; Teman tapi Musuh.

Cukup.

Eren sadar bahwa ia tidak seperti saudarinya yang memiliki tubuh kekar. Ia tahu kalau otot-otot tubuhnya tidak terlalu timbul seperti saudarinya, dan lebih mirip seperti tubuh seorang balerina yang luwes dan lentur. Ia tahu jika ia merasa kalah menjadi seorang lelaki.

Ternyata kenyataan selalu jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Eren terlalu asyik terlarut akan pemikirannya sampai tak sadar bahwa pemilik manik kelabu itu—Rivaille berjalan menuju sebuah lemari.

"Mandi sana," desis Rivaille dengan suara pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali. Mendengar itu Eren sedikit tersentak kaget, dan kembali sadar dari dunia halusinasinya.

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Rivaille. Eren langsung melangkah dan berhenti tepat di hadapan sang tuan rumah. "Apa Anda melihat ada buku di sini?"

"Buku apa?" tanya Rivaille malas.

"_Manga_? Atau bisa disebut juga komik..."

"Kau menyukai buku bergambar itu?"

"Iya."

"Dan Kau mencarinya di sini?"

"Uhm..."

"Tak ada," jawab Rivaille dingin.

_Ternyata memang tak ada. Lantas aku harus mencari kemana lagi? _Mungkin Eren akan mencoba menanyakan akan hilangnya koleksi komik-komiknya kepada Mikasa atau Komandan Pixis, itu pun jikalau bertemu.

Sekali lagi Eren dibuat gelisah.

"A-aw." Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Eren jika saat gelisah, panik, takut dan kebingungan membuat dirinya mengigit permukaan kulit bibir. Rasa asin darah membuat pemuda Jaeger itu kembali teringat akan sang _raven _di dekatnya.

Mendengar Eren mengerang kesakitan oleh perbuatan sang _brunette _sendiri. Rivaille menoleh kepada bocah tersebut, ingin tahu pemikiran bodoh apa yang dipikirkan Eren sehingga ingin melukai diri sendiri seperti itu. Tanpa sadar jika dirinya'lah yang menoreh luka tersebut pada bibir Eren.

Eren menyentuh permukaan kulit bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk, lalu kemudian ia bertanya, "Ini sebenarnya untuk apa?" Dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, tatapan penuh tanya, mata yang bulat, Eren terlalu imut saat-saat kebingungan seperti ini.

Rivaille hanya menatap datar wajah Eren. Menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Kau kira selain sebagai hukuman, apa aku tak punya alasan yang lain? Jangan samakan aku seperti orang mesum dengan libidonya di luar sana yang selalu menggoda gadis muda."

Ucapan Rivaille mengundang banyak tanda tanya pada benak Eren. '_Alasan? Alasan apa?_'

"Tapi tak penting. Lebih baik sekarang cepat Kau bersihkan diri di sana. Aku benci orang kotor," lanjut Rivaille, matanya mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari manik hijau Eren dan mencoba menatap sebuah jam weker di atas meja. Decihan kesal pun meluncur sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan aktivitas awalnya.

Tanpa respon atau menolehkan kepala, Eren langsung berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi.

Tetapi saat sudah sampai di depan pintu. Eren langsung terdiam.

Menatap seantero ruangan yang dimaksud Rivaille membuat alis tebal itu saling bertautan. Wajah yang cemberut. Mata yang disipitkan_. _Gemertak gigi terdengar. Dan terakhir tangan yang mengepal.

Pertama yang ia lihat adalah ubin-ubin yang terbuat dari batu marmer berwarna hitam legam. Ornamen-ornamen penghias dinding yang indah juga terbuat dari batu marmer. _Bathtub _berwarna putih berada di tengah ruangan, tak lupa keran yang mengaliri air tenang dan terdapat _shower_ di atasnya. Sebuah _towel rack _yang terbuat dari besi terpaku di tembok dekat dengan _bathtub _dan terdapat sehelai _bath towel _bertengger manis di sana. Keranjang pakaian yang berada di sudut ruangan. Wastafel keran di samping kanan keranjang dengan cermin besar di atasnya. Lemari kecil dekat dengan _bathtub _berisi dengan macam-macam _soap_, _shampoo, cleanser, hair gel, toothpaste _dan beberapa pembersih lainnya yang tidak ia ketahui, terutama pada sebuah botol kecil berwarna krem. Keset lantai yang terbuat dari bahan kasar berwarna putih polos berada di depan pintu masuk dan di dekat _bathtub_. Sekilas semuanya—tak termasuk sabun dan pembersih lainnya—berwarna hitam dan putih bagaikan _monochrome. _Sekali melihat, semua orang akan tahu jika kamar mandi ini memberikan kesan sebuah kamar mandi modern minimalis.

Mungkin sebagian besar dari setiap individu yang selalu mengeluh jika dua puluh empat jam saja tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa stress akan memilih tempat seperti kamar mandi ini untuk menghilangkan penatnya dan merelaksasikan tubuh di sana dengan senang hati. Tapi pengecualian untuk seorang Eren Jaeger yang malah melihat kamar mandi seperti imitasi dari neraka.

Eren masih menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. "Anda ingin mengusir saya?" sebuah pertanyaan langsung dijawab dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Aku hanya ingin Kau mandi." Dingin dan tajam. Suara dari sosok bersurai hitam mengintimidasi sang _brunette_.

"Aku tak mau mandi," ketus Eren.

"Kenapa?" Rivaille memilih beberapa kemeja putih untuk dipakai.

"Tak mau!"

"Kenapa tak mau?" tukas Rivaille.

"Sekali tak mau ya tak mau!" elak Eren cepat, membuat alis Rivaille berkerut. Nada bicara Eren sekilas mengingatkan Rivaille dengan rengekan anak kecil yang tak ingin dipaksa memakan sayuran oleh ibunya.

Menatap cemberut ke arah Rivaille dan mengulangi ucapannya, "Aku tak mau."

Lagi-lagi tatapan tajam dilayangkan untuk seorang Eren Jaeger yang tak mau menurut.

Rivaille menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab, "Kau tak bisa menurut sedikit, bocah?" Dan kemudian dengusan sebal terdengar.

"Kau pergi. Aku di sini saja."

"Kau harus ikut."

"Kenapa?"

Terdiam sebentar, kemudian Rivaille menyusupkan tangannya di balik saku kemeja yang dipegang.

Tanpa berbicara lebih, Rivaille langsung menunjukan sebuah benda ke arah Eren.

Bentuknya mirip seperti balok, hanya saja setiap ujung-ujungnya tak terlalu lancip—mengingatkan Eren akan sabun mandi batangan yang pasti dibeli di dunia manusia milik Mikasa, hanya saja benda ini terlihat lebih tipis. Terdapat layar kaca menghiasi benda tersebut. Warnanya yang hitam legam. Eren yakin benda tersebut terbuat dari bahan material yang dibencinya.

Walau Eren jarang ke dunia manusia, tapi ia tahu betul apa benda itu. Benda itu sering disebut dengan sebutan ponsel.

Tetapi pandangan Eren yang seharusnya bukanlah pada _casing_ ponsel tersebut, tetapi pada sebuah tulisan yang muncul di layarnya.

* * *

_From: Direktur DP_

_Subject: Paket Antar_

"_Maaf mengganggu malammu, Rivaille. Mungkin saat ini Kau sedang bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak dikenal. Jika Kau ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, tolong Kau bawa 'paket antar' itu ke Sina Art High School."_

* * *

Mendengus kesal, kemudian memasukan kembali benda tersebut ke dalam saku kemejanya. "Menyebalkan. Mengirim seseorang tanpa persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan," komentarnya. Kemudian memakai pakaiannya satu persatu. "Memangnya menjadi _babysitter _itu mudah? Lihat saja jika bertemu," gumam Rivaille tapi masih terdengar oleh Eren. Tapi Eren tak terlalu peduli dengan gumaman Rivaille barusan.

Terlihat kedutan di dahi sampai pangkal hidung Eren saat membaca 'paket antar'. Memang dirinya ini disebut barang? Tidak adalah jawabannya. Selanjutnya ia hanya bisa mendengus, tak mengerti. Nama pengirimnya Direktur DP, membuatnya harus berpikir keras untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik dari nama berinisial D dan P, yang ia ketahui hanyalah: _Down Payment, Display Picture, Default Picture, Disturbing Picture, Dynamic Positioning, Dashpot—_ia tahu itu semua dari sebuah majalah perpustakaan.

_Lalu siapa sebenarnya seseorang itu? Siapa yang telah mengirimku ke sini? _Eren hanya terdiam. Mencoba berpikir.

"Kalau Kau mau ikut denganku, cepat bawa bau tengikmu tersebut ke sana lalu bersihkan." Rivaille melemparkan pandangannya pada Eren, dagunya ia arahkan pada kamar mandi sebagai isyarat. Sedangkan Eren sendiri tepat setelah mendengarkan ucapan Rivaille, ia langsung menciumi aroma tubuhnya.

Rivaille salah akan penciumannya, aroma tubuh Eren manis dan asam—lebih tepatnya seperti aroma manis apel dan asam lemon. Mencium aroma tubuh sendiri, membuat Eren bingung akan mengapa tubuhnya memiliki aroma seperti itu, entah penyebabnya karena ia suka memakan buah-buahan atau karena Mikasa melumuri pakaian sehari-harinya dengan _fragrance _seperti ini.

"Aromamu membuatku mengingat harum _air freshner _milik Direktur tua bangka itu," tambah Rivaille sambil melanjutkan memakai setelannya yang memiliki ukuran di bawah jalur normal untuk lelaki seusianya. Mungkin? Eren saja tidak tahu umur Rivaille berapa.

"Menurutku itu sangat harum," balas Eren tanpa memperdulikan sebuah tatapan tajam dilayangkan untuknya.

"Harum jasmine untukmu. Harum rafflesia untukku."

Wajah Eren seketika masam saat Rivaille mengucapkan itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, kini Rivaille sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya dengan setelan kemeja putih dan _trench coat_ berwarna hitam legam sama seperti warna helai rambutnya. Sebuah _cravat_ putih terpasang rapih di kerah bajunya. Saputangan putih yang terbuat dari kain linen. Celana panjang hitam. Sepatu pantofel hitam. Eren sedikit terpukau dengan penampilan serba hitam dan putih Rivaille. Hitam seolah-olah pakaian tersebut terpintal dari gelapnya pagi buta di luar sana dan putih bersih bagaikan warna ubin-ubin yang dipijaknya.

Dalam hati, Eren bertanya-tanya, '_Apakah semua pelajar di dunia manusia memakai pakaian seperti ini?_' Pakaian yang terlalu keren, ia tak dapat memungkiri.

"Cepat mandi sana," ulang Rivaille.

"Tak mau."

"Kau ingin membuatku mati?"

"Mati karena apa? Karena Anda tidak bisa mendapatkan gelar orang tercepat yang sampai di sekolah?" Eren menelengkan kepalanya sambari menunjuk ke arah sang penentu waktu yang masih jauh untuk menunjukan waktu jam empat pagi.

Sebuah dengusan kesal terdengar di antara mereka. Rivaille menatap tajam Eren.

"Kau," panggil Rivaille. Bisa Eren rasakan aura tidak bersahabat menyelimuti sosoknya. "aku sudah mengalah agar mandi pertama, dan sekarang setelah aku selesai, Kau tak mau mandi?" lanjut Rivaille dengan nada sarkastis. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dengan dagu yang diangkat sedikit; membuat kesan angkuh. Punggung tegapnya ia senderkan pada lemari.

Eren mengangguk mantap dan itu berhasil membuat sebuah kerutan di dahi Rivaille. Rasanya lelah menghadapi seorang Eren Jaeger yang tak mau menurut, bagaikan menghadapi anak kucing yang tak ingin dimandikan. Tapi menurutnya, memandikan anak kucing jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan memaksa Eren untuk membersihkan diri sendiri.

Menghela napas berat, Rivaille memutar bola matanya. "Aku memberimu beberapa pilihan." Eren terdiam. Rivaille melanjutkan, "Kau pilih mandi sendiri atau aku mandikan?"

Eren langsung menatap sebal.

'_Pilihan itu lagi. Tak adakah pilihan yang lebih baik dari pada itu?_' tanya batin Eren.

"Aku tidak mau keduanya."

Dan kemudian Eren mendapatkan hadiah istimewa dari Rivaille berupa tendangan keras di bagian abdomennya.

"Argh!"

_Thud, thumps..._

Dalam sekali tendangan, kepala Eren bisa terhantam dengan dinding yang berlapisi batu marmer, dan itu berhasil membuat kepalanya pening. Kini ia bisa melihat beberapa anak ayam bercicip mengitari kepalanya sekarang.

Sebuah dengusan kesal terdengar lagi. "Tak ada pilihan lain." Rivaille menyingsingkan lengan baju, kemudian menarik kerah baju Eren dengan kasar meminta sang empunya terbangun.

"E-eh?" Eren dan imajiner anak ayamnya masih belum kembali pada alam bawah sadarnya. Tetapi lama-kelamaan ia dapat kembali pada realita.

Suara pertama yang menggema di indra pendengarannya adalah gemercik air, lalu selanjutnya ia dapat mendengar air mengalir dengan cepat. Pendengarannya pun ter-realisasi sepenuhnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat seorang Eren Jaeger bergidik ngeri.

Oh. Apakah tidak ada yang memberi tahu kalau peri akan merasa terganggu dengan suara air yang mengalir? Walau memiliki seukuran dirinya atau seukuran serangga sekalipun, mereka akan tetap tidak suka pada suara rintikan air mengalir, alasannya tentu karena itu mengingatkan mereka pada hujan; mereka tak bisa terbang saat hujan tiba. Atau mungkin ada beberapa alasan lain yang mengelibatkan hal dengan air.

Yang terpenting, walau suara air tidak terlalu berbondong-bondong layaknya saat hujan tiba dan di dalam _bathtub _hanya tertampung air sedikit tetapi tetap saja membuat Eren merasa takut.

Dan kini dirinya semakin jeri saat Rivaille mendorong dirinya menuju _bathtub_.

"Tu-tunggu!" sergah Eren.

Tapi telat, kini kaki Eren sudah mencium permukaan dingin _bathtub._

"Tunggu! Sayapku akan basah!"

Rivaille berhenti sejenak. "Sayap?"

Eren langsung diam. Sekalilagi ia membutuhkan sebuah reseleting imajinernya untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia akui kebiasaan berbicara asal ceplas-cepos telah membawa dampak buruk pada diri sendiri. Kalau seperti itu 'kan gawat, bagaimana jika Rivaille tahu dirinya seorang peri? Selain itu kalau tidak salah ia sudah menyembunyikan sayapnya sedari tadi kemarin sore, ia merasa beruntung memiliki kemampuan lebih seperti itu.

Pemuda di genggaman Rivaille terdiam saja sudah menandakan bahwa Eren tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Lebih baik ia melempar bocah itu ke dalam _bathtub_. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?

"Ja-jangan di situ. Tolong hentikan—"

"Berhentilah mencicit seperti itu. Suaramu terdengar ambigu di telingaku."

Eren langsung _sweatdrop_. "_Ano—_"

Dan terakhir, yang terdengar hanyalah suara kecipak air, robekan baju dan teriakan dari seorang yang sedang dimandikan.

.

Alis bertautan, manik zamrud menyipit sebal—_pout eyes_, helai rambut _brunette_ yang basah, mulut yang dikatupkan, garis bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, mimik wajah yang masam, sepasang tangan saling memeluk satu sama lain, tubuh menggigil dan sehelai handuk besar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sekilas kiasan mengenai anak kucing yang tak ingin dimandikan berubah menjadi seperti seekor anak anjing yang siap kapan saja mengigit tuannya.

"Kenapa?" Sang pelaku hanya memandang datar sosok tersebut sambil sesekali menyesap cairan hitam kental yang tertampung pada sebuah cangkir porselen yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Kemungkinan ada _coffee maker _di dekat sini.

"Anda tega memberikanku air dingin—yang hampir sama dinginnya dengan air dari Kutup Selatan!" bentak Eren kesal. Kemudian iris hijau itu pun teralih pada beberapa helai-helai kain yang terpisah-pisah tak beraturan. "Dan Anda juga merobek pakaian saya!" lanjutnya sebelum memalingkan wajah, sekilas wajahnya menunjukan semu merah.

"Kau sangat susah diatur." Singkat dan padat, membuat Eren benar-benar ingin menerkam dan menggigit sosok di hadapannya.

Rivaille meletakan cangkirnya di atas meja lalu beranjak menuju Eren tanpa rasa takut jika kiasannya ter-realisasi begitu saja. Di tangannya ia memegang hanger dengan beberapa setelan pakaian.

"Aku memiliki pakaian seukuran denganmu jadi cepat pakai ini," perintahnya sambil menyerahkan setelan yang dibawanya kepada Eren. Tanpa basa-basi Eren langsung menyambar pakaian tersebut dan berbalik memunggungi Rivaille.

"Jangan melihat!" desis Eren, tapi tak dianggap Rivaille, dan Eren pun tak ingin pikir panjang dan menyusahkan dirinya untuk mengusir Rivaille dari dalam kamar, karena ia tak akan mungkin bisa mengusir sang pemilik kamar.

Eren memakai setelan tersebut satu persatu. Dimulai dari pinggang sampai lutut yang dibungkus dengan celana boxer, lalu kemudian sampai mata kaki ditutupi oleh celana panjang berbahan kain. Tubuhnya yang awalnya menggigil sudah mulai hangat setelah memakai kaos krem yang menampakan jenjang leher sampai tulang selangkanya. Dan pakaian terakhir sehelai _sweater_ hijau tua sudah ia kenakan. Singkatnya ini adalah pakaian manusia.

Dahi Eren berkedut. "Kenapa harus pakaian ini?" tanya Eren sebal saat melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin lemari. Bukannya ia tidak tahu berterima kasih, atau mungkin bisa disebut demikian, yang terpenting melihat beberapa benda yang mengandung logam saja sudah membuatnya kesal sangat.

"Kenapa Kau tidak usah memakai baju saja sekalian? Masih bagus Kau memakai pakaian dari pada tidak sama sekali."

Eren langsung kicep.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kau..." Pandangan menusuk dari manik kelabu mengintimidasi, membuat yang ditatap harus menahan napasnya sesekian menit. "berbohong tentang penyakit kulitmu." Cengiran lima jari menjadi jawabannya.

"Kau lupa ucapanku?"

"Uhm... Anda membenci orang yang berbohong—"

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa diulangi?"

Eren meneguk ludahnya.

"Kau akan menerima sanksinya nanti." Manik kelabu teralih pada arloji. Ia berdecih sebal saat mengetahui banyak waktu yang terbuang.

Melihat Eren yang sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya, Rivaille langsung berjalan menuju pintu. Berdehem untuk memastikan Eren berada di belakangnya setelah kemudian memutar knop pintu dan menariknya.

Mata Eren menangkap pintu yang agak tersendat-sendat saat ditarik, ia baru tersadar ada yang aneh. Setahunya di sini ruangan bersuhu dingin, tidak memungkinkan pintu akan sulit dibuka, yang ada kemungkinan akan sulit ditutup karena menyusut. Ia akan berubah pikiran jika memang keadaan suhu di luar ruangan bisa mencapai titik terujung termometer, mungkin bisa jadi pintu akan memuai sehingga sulit dibuka, mungkin. Atau mungkin karena ada tanah atau debu yang membuat pintu menjadi susah dibuka? Tapi ruangan ini juga sangat bersih. Lagipula tidak akan mungkin pintu dikunci dengan kuat menggunakan—

_Clang, clink, clang, clink..._

Bunyi gemerincing dua atau lebih benda yang terbuat dari besi saling bergesekan menjadi irama instrumental di telinga Eren maupun Rivaille. Melihat benda yang berpautan pada pintu dan dinding mampu membuat manik hijau tersebut terbelalak kaget.

"Ra-rantai dan gembok?" Eren berhasil menemukan suaranya yang agak serak.

Rantai besi yang saling terikat satu sama lain, terlihat kusut seperti benang jahit yang tak diurus. Tak lupa dengan induk kunci menjadi penghias bertengger manis di tengah-tengah dan di pinggir pintu. Eren bingung. Apa mungkin pintu ini sudah terkunci dari lama? Jika iya, apa berarti Rivaille adalah seseorang yang terisolasi dari dunia luar? Memang makhluk di hadapannya itu apa? _Monster_? Eren tak yakin. Atau mungkin Rivaille seorang _hikikomori_?

_Clang, crash._

Tapi jika dapat melepaskan rantai-rantai dan gembok itu semudah memisahkan kapas satu dengan yang lain, apa Rivaille masih bisa disebut manusia normal? Kecuali jika Rivaille adalah sosok adik angkatnya, mungkin ia akan mengangguk memaklum. Tapi sayangnya bukan. Dan sayangnya juga adik angkatnya itu juga sama sepertinya; sama-sama memiliki ras peri, bukan manusia. Tentu pasti adiknya itu memiliki kekuatan lebih.

"I-itu untuk apa?" tanya Eren sanksi.

Rivaille tak menjawab, hanya diam, kemudian mendengus. Pergelangan tangannya yang semula memutar knop pintu terlihat mencengkram dengan sangat kuat, ada kemungkinan jika telapak tangannya akan terhujam oleh kukunya sendiri. Setelah beberapa lama cengkraman itu merenggang dan kini tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik lengan milik orang lain selain dirinya secara paksa, menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari kamar sekaligus rumahnya. Sedangkan Eren sendiri hanya mengekori Rivaille dari belakang, bagaikan anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya. Tak lupa dengan mimik Eren yang kini dihiasi penuh tanda tanya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari rumah ini, mata Eren menangkap sesuatu.

Rumah ini bersih terhindar dari debu. Eren yakin itu. Membuat benaknya harus berpikir bagaimana bisa setiap ruangan ini bersih tetapi pemilik rumahnya terkunci di dalam kamar?

"Sebenarnya, Anda ini—"

Bibir Eren tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, digantikan dengan sepasang mata hijau membulat setelah melihat sesuatu di tengah ruangan tersinari oleh sekelebat cahaya; sebuah lukisan, lukisan di atas kain kavas. Lukisan yang hanya berwarna hitam dan putih, seperti _monochrome_. Terlebih lagi rupanya coretan warna hitam yang terbentuk di atas putihnya latar kanvas tersebut adalah ilustrasi bunga. Ya, bunga. Bunga yang banyak. Tapi tak berwarna lebih, hanya kedua warna dasar yang mendominasi.

"Bu-bunga?"

"Diam."

Eren langsung terdiam saat Rivaille menyela ucapannya. Sedikit fakta yang ia temukan dari sosok Rivaille: memiliki kegemaran melukis. Mungkin? Tapi mengingat benda logam rantai dan gembok yang berserakan di lantai membuat Eren memutar pemikirannya. Yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sengatan seperti listrik pada lengannya, sakit dan juga terasa tiba-tiba. Hanya jika tidak ingin menjawab juga tak perlu seperti itu, 'kan? Tangannya serasa mati rasa, dingin, sakit karena dicengkram begitu kuat.

* * *

.

.

Benar saja, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan aktivitas. Ini pagi buta. Apa seseorang di hadapannya tak dapat membedakan pagi dengan pagi buta? Apa matanya sudah tidak dapat berkerja dengan baik lagi? Eh, tapi tadi Eren melihat cahaya tipis yang terang di sebelah timur.

Eren melempar pandangan ke seluruh arah. Ternyata rumah ini di kelilingi oleh pepohonan—dan sebenarnya rumah ini berada di tengah hutan. Lengkap sudah rasa penasarannya pada Rivaille.

Rasanya Eren ingin sekali tertawa geli dan mengejek Rivaille dengan bangganya sekarang. Sebuah rumah minimalis yang megah berada di tengah-tengah hutan? Mirip sekali dengan dongeng _Hansel dan Gretel_, hanya saja bedanya tidak ada atap yang terbuat dari kue _tart, _yang ada hanyalan genteng yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Tak ada dinding yang terbuat dari biskuit, yang ada hanyalah lapisan dinding yang dicat dengan rapih untuk membentuk rumah. Tak ada pintu yang terbuat dari coklat, yang ada hanyalah pintu kokoh yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan sepertinya tidak ada pagar besi yang berdiri di dalam dongengnya. Ringkasnya, rumah ini lebih bagus dan modern. Kalau pemilik rumahnya sama saja; sama-sama nenek sihir jahat yang memakan anak kecil.

Selain itu, Eren juga merasa _deja vu _dengan pengalamannya bertemu dengan kurcaci. Dalam hati, Eren tertawa puas. Sedangkan yang sedang ditertawakan kini sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya sebelum berdeham kecil.

"Kenapa rumah Anda berada di sekitar hutan seperti ini?" Eren mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, sekaligus memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti seantero keberadaan Rivaille dan dirinya sendiri.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

Eren masih setia mengikuti langkah Rivaille. Sampai akhirnya Rivaille berhenti untuk sesaat.

"Memang kenapa?" Rivaille membalas bertanya sembari membalikkan badan menghadap Eren yang sedang menatap dirinya meminta jawaban.

Eren bergeming.

Angin menyisir helai-helai _raven _dan _brunette _tersebut. Gemeresik daun yang bergesekan terdengar jelas di telinga mereka.

Cahaya tipis masuk melalui celah daun-daun yang menari, menyinari sepasang manik zamrud yang jernih itu. Manik zamrud indah yang selalu menampilkan warna keindahan hidup di dunia, tekad yang kuat tanpa kenal menyerah, lembut dan jiwa yang bersih, suci. Sedangkan seseorang yang lain di sana memilik mata yang tajam dan menusuk, sama sekali tidak menunjukan warna apa pun selain biru seperti kelabu yang kadang berkilat-kilat, terasa kosong bagaikan tidak adanya warna kehidupan. Keduanya sangat kontras. Zamrud bertemu dengan kelabu, sekilas jika disatukan maka siapa pun yang melihatnya akan bisa membayangkan kesegaran dan kesejukan hutan lebat pada pagi hari, tanpa tahu di dalam hutan memiliki tingkat membahayakan yang tinggi jika sembrono dalam mengambil tindakan.

Abaikan penjelasan mengenai manik hijau dan manik kelabu, dan semua mengenai hutan tersebut. Eren merasa suasananya sudah berada di batas _awkward_.

Menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, Eren sedikit merasa canggung. "Euuh... aneh saja. Sebuah rumah mewah di tengah hutan..."

"Mirip seperti kurcaci yang Kau temui di dalam hutan?" tebak Rivaille dengan nada _alto _yang menusuk.

"Iya! Eh, tidak!" Menggeleng cepat, takut membuat sang _raven _marah atas jawabannya.

"_Shitty brat_," umpat Rivaille yang kemudian membalikan badannya lagi, memunggungi Eren. Kemudian melanjutkan berjalan.

"Ma-maaf!" Eren menunduk dalam-dalam, di benaknya terselubung rasa bersalah.

Tapi kemudian Eren tersadar akan sesuatu. "Eh, tunggu, bagaimana Kau bisa tahu apa yang—"

"Diam."

Eren langsung diam dan menunduk. Ia takut karena telah membuat seseorang marah, walau di dalam benaknya ia tak bermaksud untuk menghina Rivaille—tidak, maksudnya ia tidak ingin menghina Rivaille secara langsung, ngomong di belakang begitu. Selain itu ia juga sangat ingin bertanya, _mengapa Anda bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? _Tapi mengingat Rivaille sedang enggan berbicara, Eren mengubur semua pertanyaan-pertanyaannya dan menjadikan itu sebagai rasa penasaran dirinya pada Rivaille saja.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap..._

Membuang napas sebentar, Rivaille menaikan kepala, membuat surai _raven_-nya berjuntai ke bawah dengan _elegant_. "Kau ku maafkan. Sekarang cepat Kau naik itu," perintah Rivaille yang membuat Eren berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Rasa penasaran yang melanda membuat Eren mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat kedepan.

_Sekarang apa lagi? _Membuang jauh-jauh rasa takut, dan rasa kesal pun datang ke pihaknya, ingin rasanya bergontokan saja, membuat Eren berkeinginan untuk mencekik Rivaille sekarang juga. Kini di hadapannya terdapat sebuah benda yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari sandaran besi kasur maupun ruangan kecil modern minimalis.

Sebuah benda besar yang terbuat dari bahan material yang dibencinya, dengan bodi dipenuhi dengan lekukan yang tajam menandakan tingkat aerodinamika yang tinggi, dan juga warnanya yang hitam legam. Benda ini sering disebut dengan nama 'mobil'—tapi yang di hadapannya lebih tepat diberi nama mobil _Lamborghini. _Dalam hati, Eren berterima kasih kepada Kepala Instruktur Shadis yang sering menghajarnya dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tebal mengenai dunia manusia.

Lagi-lagi sepasang alis tebal bertautan, dan tatapan seekor anak anjing yang siap menerkam tuannya kapan saja pun dilayangkan untuk sosok _raven _di hadapannya.

Eren terdiam. Rivaille melangkah mendekati mobil tersebut dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Masuk," perintah Rivaille.

Dalam hati, Eren berkeyakinan pasti semua orang yang ditawari seperti itu akan dengan sukacita menganggukan kepalanya bagaikan anak kecil yang ditawari permen yang kemudian menurut masuk begitu saja. Tapi kali ini pengecualiaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak," elak Eren. Tungkai-tungkai miliknya sedikit demi sedikit beringsut mundur perlahan. Sedari tadi ia sudah meninggalkan rasa takutnya pada Rivaille saat melihat mobil itu.

"Kenapa?" Alis Rivaille sedikit terangkat.

"Aku tak mau naik itu!" jelas Eren sebal.

"Lalu kita pergi dengan menggunakan apa?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada yang dibuat-buat selembut mungkin. Bagaikan menghadapi anak kecil yang tak ingin disuntik oleh dokter, mungkin itu yang terpikirkan oleh Rivaille sekarang.

Eren terdiam.

"Motor?" Rivaille menunjuk sebuah kendaraan lainnya. Eren yang melihat itu langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Sepeda?" Eren menggeleng lagi.

"Jalan kaki?" Terdiam sebentar, kemudian Eren langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Setelah membohongiku, menyusahkanku untuk membersihkanmu, menghinaku kurcaci, dan sekarang Kau tak mau menurut. Apa Kau ingin membuatku naik pitam?" Rivaille sama sekali tidak menunjukan mimik kekesalannya pada Eren, tampak tenang seperti tidak memiliki emosi. Sedangkan Eren sendiri hanya terdiam tak menjawab

Rivaille menutup pelan pintu mobil tersebut, lalu berjalan tenang mendekati Eren dengan mata yang tertutup dengan surai-surai hitamnya. Tapi di mata Eren, baginya Rivaille kini sedang menunjukan aura seramnya karena marah, membuat pemuda yang sedari tadi tak mau menurut itu melangkahkan kakinya semakin mundur perlahan.

Seketika rasa kesal Eren kembali lagi dengan rasa ketakutan yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"A-aw!" rintih Eren kesakitan setelah Rivaille mencengkram kuat lengannya; lebih kuat dari yang awal. Ia tak tahu jika Rivaille memiliki kuku-kuku yang tajam, baru tersadar saat dicengkram dengan begitu sangat kuat, dan itu berhasil membuat setitik air mata di sudut matanya.

"Tak bisakah Kau sedikit lebih menurut?" tanya Rivaille risih. Wajahnya menunjukan mimik tidak kesukaannya pada Eren.

Eren lebih memilih diam. Dan itu membuat Rivaille berdecih tak suka.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dianggap, Rivaille langsung menarik paksa lengan ramping tersebut. Membuat empunya berjengit kaget.

"Aku tak mau naik itu!" Eren mencoba menarik tangannya kembali.

Ucapan Eren tak direspon karena Rivaille terus menariknya.

"Tak mau!" ronta Eren.

"Kenapa?" Rivaille menengok ke belakang.

"Aku benci kendaraan itu!" jawab Eren jujur tanpa memperdulikan sebuah tatapan meremahkan melayang untuknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rivaille monoton.

"Karena, aku benci dengan bahan material. Aku—" Terdiam dan tersadar. Eren langsung menutup rapat mulutnya dengan tangan yang menganggur.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dengan kuat Eren mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Tarik dengan sangat kuat. Sampai lengannya berhasil terbebas dari cengkraman Rivaille, walau pada akhirnya harus mendapati beberapa luka gores di permukaan kulit.

Eren langsung mundur menjauhi Rivaille. Memunggungi sang _raven_, lalu berlari memasuki hutan yang lebat.

Sedangkan Rivaille hanya diam tak mengejar Eren.

Menghela napas pelan. Rivaille mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyisir setiap surai-surai hitamnya. Dan kemudian membiarkan angin tenang menyapu permukaan kulitnya yang pucat. Membiarkan pepohonan dan tumbuhan yang menari-nari terkena hembusan angin di sekelilingnya. Membiarkan seekor burung gagak yang entah berasal dari mana kini berkaok di atas dahan pohon besar. Membiarkan panorama alam yang kini seolah-olah telah menertawai sosok Rivaille yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tch, waktuku tak banyak." Iris kelabu itu menangkap secercah cahaya masuk melewati retinanya. "Aku harus cepat menemukan bocah itu. Sangat berbahaya jika ia bertemu dengan... ah, aku sendiri sedang dalam keadaan genting. Sial." Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencegah cahaya menelusuri permukaan wajah yang kini menunjukan beberapa peluh di pelipisnya.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu bergumam, "Dasar bocah. Aku tahu Kau _otaku._ Aku tahu Kau suka _manga_. Tapi... ini bukan _shoujo manga_. Kau membuatku kesusahan saja."

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: **Oh iya, sebenarnya ada beberapa kesalahan di _chapter _pertama. Di bagian: "Mengenai seorang Peri bersama seseorang tak dikenalnya yang memiliki hati sedingin es." Yang berada di atas _disclaimer _itu loh, seharusnya yang betul itu: "Mengenai seorang Peri bersama seseorang misterius yang tak dikenalnya." Karena saya mau buat Rivaille menjadi seseorang misterius di fic ini. Saya juga lupa untuk ngerombak bagian itu... dan sebenarnya masih banyak yang belum aku rombak di _chapter _pertama dan sebenarnya juga _chapter _ini juga baru saya rombak beberapakali doang, jadi mungkin _chapter _ini terlihat agak jelek. Semoga _reader _baca A/N ini ya :'D

Ok. Maaf atas keterlambatan saya untuk _update_. Terlalu banyak hambatan untuk saya buat _update _fic ini, huehuehue. /sungkem.

Wakakakak, nistah banget _chapter _ini. Cuman tentang mandi doang. Dan yang terakhir sudah mirip sinetron, nistah pake banget. Semoga menarik ya, walau sebenarnya _chapter _ini kelihatannya gak penting. /serasa mau nangis.

_Chapter _depan saya akan memakai _setting _tempat menjadi hutan, dan mungkin akan muncul beberapa makhluk mitologi, dan juga ada... okay /nyengir nistah.

Dan apa ada yang penasaran dengan Rivaille? Apa ada yang sama seperti Eren; heran dengan Rivaille? /nyengir _innocent_.

Oh iya, saya lupa untuk bilang sesuatu di _chapter _pertama. Di sini setiap Komandan dan Kepala Instruktur memiliki ras _elf_. Karena kalau setiap Komandan juga sama memiliki ras peri... gak kebayang. Keith Shadis yang seram dan Pixis yang berwibawa memiliki sayap unyu-unyu... okay.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar jika cuaca panas pintu akan memuai mengakibatkan sulit dibuka? Lalu jika dingin akan menyusut dan sulit ditutup? Saya sudah agak lupa dan cuman dapat info dari Mama saya, kalo salah... yah... sudah.

_Thanks to_: _Childishpink, Nacchan Sakura, Mirai Mine, AriaFriends24, Haccha May, Lockalocka, Kajika Louisa, Harukaze Sora, Nanako Kana, **Azure'czar**, Natsu Kagami, **Ao Mirai **_dan semua _silent reader_ di depan layar sana!

**Ao Mirai**: nanti itu mungkin akan dibahas _chapter _tiga atau lima atau lebih, hehehe.  
Ini sudah di-_update_. Makasih sudah _review_!

Untuk Zura, nanti saya bales pesan kamu lewat akun FFn kamu aja ya?

Ok deh! _Review _kalian membuat saya semakin bersemangat menulis! Terima kasih! /peluk satu-satu.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

**—Adelia-chan—**


End file.
